Clash
by ShadowBlade7330
Summary: Theres something BIG going on and nobody knows exactly what...Kai is acting more difficult and loner-ish than usual..Can Rae figure out whats wrong with her team-mate? A/N: RAe is an OC not Ray Kon.Currently on hold; to be REVISED.
1. Something up?

Chapter one

Chapter one

ShadowBlade7330: Hey…This is MY first fanfic…hope you guys enjoy!!Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade…no duh!

The dark forest, usually silent from the tread of humans was, for once, the meeting place of five teenagers all in their mid-teens.

"Come on guys! We should really report back to Master!" A girl with blond hair (A/N: Not a dumb blonde) and green eyes, reminded her companions with more than a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's the use? It's not like we found the whereabouts of the medallions for him!!" A dark-haired teen with cold grey eyes snapped at her.

"He's right y'know!"Another teen said in an amused tone. (Blue hair, green eyes)

"But master will be most displeased!!"A girl with short black hair and blue eyes said in the same tones of fear.

"What will I be displeased at Kim??"A hooded figure said, stepping out of the shadows.

Kim spluttered in shock "Master!!"

"You sound shocked child!!Do you really think I don't know where you are and what you're up to??" the hooded figure said coldly.

"No, Master this is not true!!"A silvery-grey haired teen with red eyes said speaking for the first time.(A/N: His hair was the kind Sephiroth had )

"For your sake I hope this is true, Kane!!"Came the imperious reply.

"Yes Master!!"Kane replied.

"Very well, I suppose, for you, Lilly and even Kim. Yet Gary and Axel I confess myself disappointed. You believe you can hide things from me?? If this happens another time this will mean severe punishments. Now what about the medallions??"

"Master we were unable to locate them." Kane said

"Very well! I suspected as much! But I finally decided a change in the plan. It will be easier and much more convenient for us all if you don't battle head-on but instead capture him" He said while showing them a photograph and pointing the teen out" is that understood? The rest of the plan you know!"

"Yes sir!" Kane replied a flash of excitement passing through his usually emotionless red eyes.

"We will not fail you this time Master!" Axel added (Bluenette)

"I don't tolerate failures nor do I tolerate traitors"

"Yes Master!"

"Now be gone!"

"To hear is to obey!" the five teens said simultaneously as they put on their cloaks and disappeared.

"Just you wait Kai! Just you wait! My faithful Annihilators will get you oh yes they will!!" Laughing evilly the hooded figure also disappeared leaving the forest in silence once more.

At the dojo however…The Bladebreakers remain unsuspecting….. 

"Isn't this weird? I mean we have been a team for over three years and it took that much time for Professor Tate to tell us that were the rightful owners of the elemental medallions!! Rae said her flaming red hair bobbing up and down as the wind blew at it.

"Well yes! Kind of! I was kind of surprised Mom took that long to tell me at least" Max mused

"Oh yeah!!I always knew I had super powers in me!!" A hyperactive teen bounced (literally)

"Tyson! Calm down!!"Ray yelled

"You can't tell me what to do!!I am a super hero!!"

"Take this 'superhero'" Hilary said while whacking him on the head with her shopping bag (which was really, really heavy)

"Aaah! My beautiful head! You've destroyed it!! Tyson yelled in pain

"Oh shut up!!" Rae said her usually cheerful blue eyes flashing angrily. It was common knowledge that she loathed Tyson when he got 'all annoying'.

"Make me!! This 'GIRL' just ruined the beautiful face of this world champion"

"If you don't shut up I'll wreck it even more! Get that Fat-head??" Rae yelled back.

"Try it!!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"You're just scared"

"Tyson! I wouldn't do that if I were you!!" Ray said warningly, knowing Rae's temper flashes

"You wouldn't be as hot as me if u were me!!"Tyson said facing Ray

"WHAT THE??"Tyson whirled around to find Rae coming to punch him like Hilary in V-force.

"Ow! I didn't actually think she'd do it" said Tyson ten minutes later when Max finally stopped Rae from beating him to a pulp and even Ray had trouble restraining her.

"I told you so" Ray smirked still holding Rae ignoring her cries of 'let me go right now, I am not done yet' but had to let her go when she bit him on the arm really hard.

"YOU WILDCAT!!"

"I told you to let go nicely as well but you ignored me" she said coolly while Max and Hilary spluttered with laughter.

Half-an-hour later when Rae had finally calmed down, Ray had a bite mark on his arm whereas Tyson had a marvelous black-eye.

"Lets get down to training!" Kai said shortly

"Where did you come from?" Tyson asked flabbergasted

"The doorway Genius!!"Kai said smirking

Tyson turned red.

"Btw, who gave you that black eye? I want to send em flowers" Kai smirked

The team burst out laughing "IT WAS RAE!!"

"Well done then" he smirked "For that I'll let you off training, for today"

ShadowBlade7330: How was that?

S

Read and Review please!!

hands out chocolates


	2. Chapter 2

Ayesha Raees: Thanks for reviewing……the statement was really sweet…

**Ayesha Raees: ****Thanks for reviewing……the statement was really sweet….**

**D**

**SHadowBlade7330****: So I got only one review……..I just want to see the end of this story!! **

Chapter two

"Do you think they will succeed??"

"Yes. Emotions have made Kai weak. He will do anything to protect his friends from harm and when he hands over his medallion to Kane and he adds the darkness chip to it, Dranzer will disappear and our supreme Black Dranzer will reappear and with them on our side, no one will be able to stop me from taking over the world!!"

"Indeed Voltaire! Indeed!!" Boris smirked

Meanwhile at the woods

"Why do you think he wants us to capture that particular teen?" Lilly asked curiously

"He is the owner of Dranzer, no??" Gary added

"I suppose" Kim replied

"Well I overheard Master talking to that purple-haired shit……"Axel smirked

"Ha!"

"Well, Master was saying that Kai, his grandson, had escaped from the abbey taking Dranzer with him but fortunately they still had Black Dranzer !It seems that this Kai was the only one who was actually able to control Black Dranzer and if they had Black Dranzer and her master on their side they would be unstoppable!"

"He's willing to have his own grandson controlled like a robot just to take over the world??"Lilly exclaimed with a shudder

"Is it possible you are feeling sorry for him Evans??

"NO! It's just that……"

"You were always the worst liar!"

"Oh shut up!!"

"Anyways why does he want Kai??"

"I've heard that Dranzer was the ultimate bitbeast before they separated Black Dranzer from her! When they separated them they each were half and half and incomplete!!"

"Meaning..."

"Yes! That they divided her power into half!!"

"So only the true master of Dranzer could control them both and only with his aid they can take over the world??"

"That's right!!"

"Then Kai doesn't stand a chance!!"Axel laughed evilly

"Now where is the dojo??"

"Its two blocks away from Shi-fang"

"Shi-what??"

"Shi-fang, you know the weird restaurant that serves lizards and snakes and……shudders…cats and dogs!!"

"All right, that means that we're almost there!!"

"Just watch out Kai! Just watch out!!"

**ShadowBlade7330: I'm done here for now….If people review I'll update really and I mean really fast!!**

**Hands out chocolates**

**R&R**


End file.
